


No One's Ever Friends with Science Teachers

by puppychus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cliche, Fluff, M/M, Pre Relationship, also a lot of plot before the party even happens, but cute, shaladinsecretsanta2k17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppychus/pseuds/puppychus
Summary: The start of a new year brings new teachers and new classes, it always has. Yet one teacher for Lance this year definitely rings bells. Who knew that he and his teenage idol, Takashi Shirogane, would meet. And go to a holiday party?





	No One's Ever Friends with Science Teachers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifeistrash13 (on tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lifeistrash13+%28on+tumblr%29).



> This is my piece for @lifeistrash13 for the @shaladinsecretsanta event! I promise I'm going to write a second chapter so I can write all that I wanted to, and it should be done and up by the first Sunday of January. Hope you enjoy and I hope your holidays were and are merry! It was fun writing this.  
> tw: hint at Lance masturbating (not in detail, just a brief sentence)

“I’m upstairs, Mama!” Lance shouted down to his mother in the kitchen, books held tightly in his arms as he bounded the stairs. The heavy textbooks weighed down his lanky frame, making fast movements difficult but Lance pushed through. He needed to get into the Galaxy Garrison, the prestigious school of his dreams. If his mother responded, he didn't hear it, waddling into the room with the open door that didn’t click shut all the way and dropping himself and the books unceremoniously onto a mattress. He laid there for a minute, panting slightly before looking up with a grin on his face. He gazed at the poster hanging above the top of his bed, lopsided smile directed fondly at the face. The name written in bold stood out on the paper, ‘Takashi Shirogane’. He sighed in adoration, thinking about the boy up in space with an authority the man had probably never thought would be addressed to him, before looking down at the books uncomfortably poking him in the chest. He sat up with a groan, pushing his thoughts away and spreading the books out in front of him. “Well, better get reading if I’m getting a scholarship to that school,” Lance mumbled, reaching for one filled with constellations and nebulae. He flipped it open, leaning against the wall as he began to read.

* * *

Hunk grinned when he saw the letters arrive in the mail, reaching for the floor to pick up the many pieces of mail. He picked out the letters with a well-known stamp on the front, a bold ‘GG’ printed on the paper. “Hey Lance, come get your schedule.” A loud groan came from the kitchen, fading into a small whine.

“Can’t you just bring it to me? I just started this video on Orion.” Lance complained, making Hunk laugh.

“How many times are you going to watch a video about Orion?” Hunk paused, raising an eyebrow. “How is there even enough stuff about Orion to fit in longer than a two minute video?” He wondered aloud, earning a curse from Lance.

“Shut up.” He grumbled. “Just give me my schedule already… please.” Lance added, holding his hand out for Hunk to put the letter in. Hunk sighed and walked over to Lance and dropped it in his hand.

“Thanks for the please.” Hunk teased but went to the table to grab a knife. He opened his letter, peaking inside at the thick papers. Lance did the same, pulling them out and looking over his schedule. He didn’t mean for his jaw to drop, nor for an all too familiar name next to one of his classes. Sure, he was excited about his planetary exploration and comparison class but by god, the teacher was going to be the death of him. Again the name that directed his childhood showed on the paper, ‘Shirogane, Takashi’.

“Lance? Did you get Iverson again or something?” Hunk asked lazily, reaching for Lance’s schedule. Lance was sure his face was bright red by now and he let Hunk take the papers in his hands. Hunk read over them before laughing loudly, taking his phone out. “Oh my god, I’m sending this to Pidge.” He mumbled, snapping a picture before reading the schedule again. He shook his head and placed them on Lance’s lap. “Don’t worry, you won’t have to talk to him much, no one’s ever friends with science teachers.” It felt like Lance could barely breathe but the last comment coaxed him out of his shock.

“Wh-what was that?” Lance rasped out, coughing quickly to fix his voice. Hunk shrugged, reading over his own schedule.

“You always see students close with their english teachers or their social studies teachers, but you never make friends with a science teacher.” Lance stared at him incredulously, obviously confused.

“Since when?” He squeaked, ignoring the laugh from Hunk.

“Since middle school. You really never see a science teacher close to a student, not in middle school, not in high school, not in college.” He said absentmindedly. Lance looked down at his hands, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“That’s… that’s not an actual rule, right?” He tried not to sound sad but Hunk knew him better. Hunk sighed, slumping in defeat.

“Go ahead, make friends with your science teacher. Just don’t come complaining to me when something happens. It’s the science teacher curse.” He reprimanded, pointing a finger at Lance. The boy just beamed, obviously not hearing a word he said past ‘ahead’.

* * *

 

Come the start of the semester, the feelings of joy and excitement had definitely died down a little for Lance. He had his backpack packed and his pens reorganised in his pen case and paper carefully tucked into a binder. Yet he couldn't organise his thoughts flowing through his head. What if he trips when he walked in? What if he spills his coffee on Shiro’s shoes when he introduced himself? He had a million more doubts he wished he could toss in the garbage, but couldn't shake them. Currently, Lance was standing in front of the door to the classroom for that day, the one Shiro was definitely standing behind. He gulped, a faint blush on his cheeks. He didn't know anyone else taking the class but that wasn't a matter of concern, considering he could make friends easily. Well… if he tried to. And was he going to try to make friends with Takashi Shirogane? Possibly, and if not friends, a damn good impression on the guy. Just as Lance stole the confidence to go in, he felt a hand slap onto his shoulder. He practically jumped out of his skin, whirling around to stare at the owner of the hand. Before he saw who it was, he noticed the black fabric stopping below the third knuckle. He sighed, relaxing slightly. Keith laughed, walking around the stand in front of Lance. He let his hand slide off and folded his arms as he stood in front of him. “Keith.” Lance sighed in greeting, earning a glare from the man in front of him.

“Nice to see you too, Lance. What's it been, a couple months?” Keith asked with a small, friendly smile. Lance smiled back in relief, glad they had the class together.

“Yeah, two months. It is good to see you again, especially when it means I have you to bug in class.” Lance threw his winning smile at Keith, gently elbowing his side. Keith rolled his eyes but smirked.

“I'm actually not a student in this here class. I'm Shiro’s T.A.” At Lance’s confused look, Keith smiled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. “You know, his teacher’s assistant?” He mumbled, to which Lance responded with a knowing noise.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, I'd never heard that one before. Everyone has just called them teacher’s assistants around me.” Keith chuckled, nodding in understanding.

“Makes sense.” He mumbled, smiling at Lance. He nudged him again, bouncing his bag back onto his shoulder. “I should go in, Shiro’s probably wondering where I am. Come on.” Keith motioned to the door with his head and turned to walk in. Lance whined uncertainly but followed Keith into the classroom. The room was huge, probably bigger than his and Hunk’s whole apartment complex. He looked around in awe at the size since his other classrooms weren’t usually this big. Keith walked up to the desk in the front of the room where Shiro himself was sitting, dropping his bag by the desk so casually it almost hurt Lance’s heart. He started to walk up the stairs to find a seat but was interrupted when Keith called his name. “C’mere you lug, class isn’t starting yet.” He said to him a small smile, waving him down. Lance blushed softly, dropping his bag down and making his way back to the front. Keith threw his arm around Lance’s shoulders, grinning and shaking him gently. “Shiro, this is my friend, Lance. I'm sure I've mentioned him before.” He said smugly, grabbing Lance’s hand and holding it out towards Shiro. Lance let out a squeak but kept his hand outstretched. Shiro smiled warmly and took his hand in his, shaking it gently.

“Hey there, Lance. Nice to meet you. Are you a student for this class?” Shiro said, taking his hand back. Lance blushed, looking down and then back up at him.

“It's nice to meet you too. And yes, I'm really excited for this course.” He stammered out, holding his wrist as he looked up at Shiro. Shiro chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

“No need to be so formal, Lance. Please, call me Shiro.” Keith looked at Lance and winked, earning a huffing snort from Lance. He tried not to glare at Keith, instead straightening up and smiling flirtatiously at him.

“Alright, Shiro.” He let the name roll of his tongue, ignoring the eyes Keith rolled at him. He noticed the small amount of pink dusting Shiro’s cheeks and he blushed a little himself. He moved his hands to behind him, smiling shyly. “Well, class is going to start in a minute. I should go sit down.” Lance mumbled, feeling the eyes of other students at his back. Shiro’s eyes flicked up to the other people in the room and back to Lance was a small nod.

“I look forward to teaching you, Lance.” He said idly, avoiding eye contact. Lance could feel his throat tighten a little and he turned around, taking the couple steps towards his seat. He watched secretly as Keith and Shiro talked. He blinked and then Shiro was looking at him. Looking at him, eyes moving up and down his upper half, as Keith blabbered on to him about who knows what. Lance stared at him with wide eyes, feeling exposed yet happy at the same time. Shiro’s eyes finally finished moving, making eye contact with Lance. His eyes went wide and he blushed hard, quickly spinning back to Keith. Lance looked away at the same time, fiddling with his thumbs as he waited for Shiro to start the class. What was that? Had Shiro been checking him out? Lance thought before quickly shutting himself down. Shiro wouldn't be checking Lance out, Lance was a nobody, a student. He was probably just looking at him, looking at every other student too. Someone clearing their throat caught Lance’s attention, making him perk up. Keith was standing at the front next to Shiro and holding a hand up for silence. He grinned, dropping his hand and nudging Shiro with his elbow. Shiro did the same, except he waved shyly at the class.

“Hello, I'm your professor, Takashi Shirogane. Please, call me Professor or Professor Shirogane.” He introduced himself and Lance’s heart sank. Professor… not Shiro. He grumbled in his head, folding his arms and pouting slightly. “This is my TA, Keith.” Shiro suddenly dropped the seriousness, throwing his arm around Keith’s shoulders. Lance blinked in surprise, blushing at the action. “He's also my brother, so don't pick beef.” Shiro said proudly, getting an elbow in the ribs from Keith.

“With either of us.” Keith added, roaming his eyes around the room and stopping on Lance with a smirk. Lance glared, pouting even more against the table. Shiro stood up straight again, back to professionalism.

“We won't really be learning anything today, that will start tomorrow when we have class. We’re going to go over the syllabus and expectations today, and I'll tell you all a little about me.”

“I already know everything.” Lance mumbled to himself, looking to the side. He wished he could say the rest of the class was boring, but in reality, Shiro could made anything interesting. Lance focused in rapt attention as Shiro read through the syllabus and expectations. God, he even listened when Shiro started talking about Keith and what he was there for. When Shiro started talking about himself, he found himself, unsurprisingly, knowing most of what Shiro was saying.

“Finally, I'm 28, single, and I have two dogs, Milo and Meka.” Lance felt like his head was tilting when he heard Shiro say ‘single’. His mind sparked and fizzled at the thought, the possibilities of Shiro being single! He scrambled to shut his brain off, telling himself over and over that even though he's single that doesn't mean he'd want to date him. Lance shook his head, starting to shove things back in his bag. Shiro dismissed the class and cleaned the board so he could leave. While he packed up his desk, Lance stood up and made to grab his bag. Bad decision really, as Lance was most definitely distracted by Shiro’s tight ass, fingers grabbing the wrong end of his bag and dumping most of its contents onto the floor by Shiro’s desk. Lance yelped, dropping to the floor and scrambling to pick up his supplies. He heard footsteps leading over the where he was and he groaned internally, knowing it was Shiro since Keith had had to leave halfway through the period. Big, familiar, oddly gorgeous hands gathered some of the spilled papers and pens, stacking them quickly and handing them over to Lance. “Thank you,” Lance mumbled, taking the papers. Shiro chuckled, standing up when Lance did.

“No problem, but you should probably be more careful.” Shiro said nicely. Lance gazed at Shiro with wide eyes, biting his lip. He let out a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head.

“O-oh yeah, I will be.” He said lamely, already reprimanding himself. Shiro smiled invitingly, picking up his work bag and walking towards the door. He left without saying anything else, leaving Lance standing in the classroom watching him leave. Lance stared at the door for a second longer before flinching slightly, snapping back to attention. He grabbed his bag and quickly left the room. With laboured breathing from how fast he was walking down the hallway, Lance didn't see the boy in front of him. His face bumped into a hard chest and he stopped abruptly with the force. He squeaked and stumbled backwards, arms outstretched for balance. Keith snorted and reached out to steady Lance.

“I forgot you liked Shiro.” Keith said in a smug voice. Lance glared down at him as he straightened up. He folded his arms, sticking his nose to the side.

“I don't like him.” He quipped, earning another snort from Keith.

“Oh yeah, sure. Because staring at him for a solid hour and a half definitely means you don't like him.” Keith raised his brow, daring Lance to challenge him. Lance blushed at that, poking his lips out into a pout. He huffed, looking away and trying to ignore his blush. A finger poked his side and Lance tried to smack it away. He sighed when the finger wouldn't let up, taking a step backwards.

“Fine, I won't say I don't like him anymore. But,” he paused, pointing an accusatory finger at Keith. “You can't say shit to him about it. I don't need him thinking I'm weird.” He scolded, ignoring Keith’s proud smile.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. He doesn’t think you’re weird, but I won’t tell him anything.” Keith assured. Keith reached out and patted Lance on the shoulder, walking past him. “I’ll see you tomorrow Lance.” He called over his shoulder, Lance grunting in acknowledgment. Lance started his walk home, hands in his pockets as he trudged on. He got home long before Hunk did, since Hunk had a shift at his job until close. He took the time to relax, doing his nightly routine and taking a long overdue bath. He laid in the water, eyes closed as he leaned his head against the wall. He hummed peacefully, thoughts drifting before finally settling on someone’s big biceps. He bit his lip, mind scanning the memory of Shiro and admiring his back muscles even through his shirt, his tight a-

Lance’s eyes flew open and he sat up, gasping. His breath heaved as he tried to get rid of those thoughts. He should not be thinking those things about his teacher, let alone Shiro. A familiar aching caused him to groan, looking down fretfully. He sighed in resignation, dipping his hand in the water. He shuddered softly, mind focused on a handsome teacher.

The next day when Lance strolled into the classroom, he was slumped. He felt guilty over last night but his feelings quickly went away. He noticed that his spot as the front still had not been taken despite him being late on his schedule for the morning, and he saw that Keith was not there standing next to Shiro. But what he noticed the most were the dark circles hugging Shiro’s eyes and the messy look of his hair. He dropped his bag by his seat on his way to Shiro’s desk, his worry for the man showing through. He cleared his throat when he got up to the teacher, hands worriedly placed on the desktop. “Professor?” He called softly to get Shiro’s tired attention, watching as he blinked slowly. Lance figured Shiro had forgotten about telling him to call him Shiro, since he had told the class to call him otherwise, so he stuck to the formality. Shiro blinked, looking up at Lance. He smiled lazily, wiping his eyes.

“Oh, Lance. I thought I told you to call me Shiro?” He asked, causing Lance to blush. Okay, so he hadn’t forgotten, good to know. Lance thought to himself before turning his attention back to Shiro.

“Sorry, you did. I just wasn’t sure if that was still standing.” He mumbled, blush becoming brighter. Shiro chuckled, sitting up straighter in his chair.

“It is. Can I help you with something?” Shiro asked sweetly, reaching forward to adjust a stack of papers on his desk. Lance coughed slightly, scratching the back of his neck.

“Can I help you with something?” Lance repeated, grinning down at him. Shiro’s hands stopped and he looked up at Lance confused. “I hate to be so frank, but you look bad. Did you get any sleep last night?” He blurted, watching as Shiro looked shocked. He laughed suddenly and Lance felt like he was going to faint. He wanted to hear that laugh for forever, the hearty bells ringing in his ears. Shiro stopped his laughter gradually, beaming up at Lance.

“I didn’t actually. Can you tell?” Lance still felt like his brain was going to melt from how cute Shiro could be but he nodded weakly.

“Yeah, those dark circles are pretty prominent.” He spoke before he could think, a smile on his lips. Shiro rubbed at his eyes with a sigh.

“You're right. Hope it's not too bothersome.” Lance quickly shook his head, waving his hands frantically.

“No, no it's okay! I was just wondering if you were alright.” He assured Shiro as he laughed nervously. Shiro smiled warmly up at him. He stood up and pat Lance on the shoulder.

“I'm fine. Hopefully I'll get more sleep tonight, Lance. Now go back to your seat, I need to start class.” Shiro instructed, pushing him towards his seat. Lance laughed and sat down heavily. He gazed up at the front and watched as Shiro got ready to start the class. Shiro leaned against his desk, looking at his shoes before lifting his head towards the students and smiled. “Hello, welcome to class. Today is going to be the start of our first unit, planets and qualifications. Keith isn't able to be here today because of a personal issue, so it's just me. You can ask me questions during breaks of the power point or after class during the thirty minute grace. Get out paper for notes.” His voice was strong, carrying throughout the hall. Lance pulled his notebook out, grabbing his pencil and pen case. He opened to the first page, grinning at the bored with an excited face. Finally, we get the content! Lance held his pencil and waited for Shiro. The projector lit up the board, and Lance set his pencil to the paper.

The last slide turned off and Shiro called for dismissal, sitting down at his desk as the students filed out. Lance stayed in his seat, opening his pen case and scanning the highlighters and pens inside. His eyes flicked up to Shiro and he determined the colour theme for his notes almost immediately, looking back to the table and sliding out the purple highlighter and pen and other necessities. He reached into his bag and took out another, more thick and full notebook with a decorated cover. He flipped to a new section and started rewriting the notes he had just taken, in a much more neat way. Lance preferred to rewrite his notes after he had scribbled them down during class, since most professors went through their notes quickly. He examined his scratchy handwriting and elegantly decorated the page with words. He didn't think about anyone else until he heard the loud squeal of the chair next to him. Lance lurched, pen lifting off so he didn't draw on his notes. He looked to the side at Shiro, who had taken the seat next to him. Shiro was peering over Lance’s arm at his two versions of notes, raising his eyebrow. He kept admiring the writing and pen in Lance’s hand, causing Lance to relax.

“It's one of my study habits. Write quickly during class, rewrite after.” Lance told Shiro what he was doing, smiling when Shiro made an interested noise. Shiro reached out and tentatively took Lance’s neat version of the notes.

“That makes sense.” He mumbled, scanning the notes. “Your handwriting is cute.” Shiro said absentmindedly. Lance’s face erupted into flames, burning red.

“Th-thanks, Shiro.” Lance rasped out, pen still suspended in the air. Shiro blinked, suddenly blushing. He set his notebook back down onto the desk in front of him.

“Sorry, I got a little carried away.” He chuckled shyly. Shiro reached his hand up and scratched the back of his neck. Lance shook his head again, laying his arm back down on the desk.

“Don't worry, I get it a lot from other students.” Lance hummed, starting to write again. He usually studied the information as he rewrote them but he could feel himself ghosting over the words. “It's so I can help myself memorise what I learned.” He added, smiling softly at the notes. Shiro made an awed noise, leaning in closer.

“That's cool, I wish I had known that when I was in college.” Shiro jeered, resting his chin on his head. “It would have been so helpful to my grades.” He chuckled. Lance’s head tilted to the side and he looked at him confused.

“Were your grades not good?” Lance asked curiously, Shiro laughing loudly. He shook his head and sighed.

“I was definitely a B, C student. This school is hard.” He said with a shaky inhale, trying not to giggle. “It's alright if you don't get an A in this class or other classes. This class, in particular, is pretty easy but the tests can be gruesome.” Lance nodded with the help, smiling.

“Thanks for the warning. I'm pretty smart, but with Spanish as my first language, all these fancy terms are difficult to learn.” Shiro looked down at his notes, noticing the slight fault in some of the words.

“Spanish, huh?” Shiro asked politely, twirling his thumbs. Lance hummed, blushing softly.

“I grew up in Cuba and came here in high school to get a good degree.” Lance bit his lip, hand stilling on the paper, lifting it so it didn't blot the paper. “Yesterday when I saw Keith before the class started, he said TA to me, and I had no idea what that meant. So sorry if you ever talk to me and I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Don't apologise, I get where you're coming from.” Shiro leaned and bumped their shoulders together softly. “I was born in Japan, so my first language is Japanese. I didn't live there long, sadly, but since both of my parents spoke it, naturally, I did too.” Lance looked up at him, setting his pen down on the desk.

“Japan, huh?” He mimicked, eyes meeting Shiro’s and locking. Shiro licked his lips before they curled into a grin. Their faces felt close, and Shiro was blushing.

“Japan is pretty cool, you should go sometime.” He whispered, even though he didn't need to. Lance’s eyes drifted to Shiro’s lips after he licked them, before snapping back up to Shiro’s.

“Sounds fun.” Lance whispered back, pink dusting his cheeks. He stared at Shiro, notes forgotten. Shiro kept his eyes on Lance, subconsciously drifting closer. Lance inhaled sharply, searching Shiro. He shouldn't be doing this, he knew, especially so soon. But Shiro was leaning closer and Lance’s eyes were fluttering shut, breaths shared. Nothing but Lance’s quick breaths sounded in Shiro's ears, and he blinked.

Shiro exhaled in a shaky laugh, sitting back in his seat. He rubbed his tired face and smiled fondly. Lance opened his eyes slowly, embarrassment starting to set in. He bit his lip and suddenly felt like crying, looking away. “Sorry, Lance, it's just…” Shiro started. Lance blinked away any tears that could have been forming, turning to look at Shiro.

“Really, it's okay. I get it.” Lance breathed out, looking down.

“Lance, I just mean that we haven't known each other longer than a day. Who knows, maybe we’ll get to know each other better first.” He smiled, running a hand through his hair. “Listen, I've got to get going. Last class of the week is tomorrow, I'll see you then.” Shiro looked expectantly at Lance, waiting for a response. Lance could feel his cheeks heating up and looked back up at Shiro.

“Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm just going to…” Lance waved his hand vaguely to his notebook, and Shiro nodded quickly.

“Oh, right, sorry, I'll let you get to it.” Shiro bit his lip, standing up. “Sorry for interrupting you.” Lance chuckled, picking up his pen and tapping it on his lip.

“Don't you worry. I don't mind being interrupted by you.~” He flirted, watching as Shiro’s face turned cherry red and promptly turned to leave the room.

“Bye, Lance!” Shiro called into the room as he walked out. Lance grinned, dropping his forehead into his palms. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he started his work again, barely able to retain any of the information on the paper.

When Lance got home that night beaming with joy, Hunk merely rolled his eyes. “Let me guess, you got Prince Charming’s phone number?” He asked boredly. Lance shook his head, too excited to be bothered.

“Come on, everybody has his number. But not everyone has his attention.” Lance bragged, placing his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest. Pidge made a gagging sound from somewhere inside the apartment, Hunk doing the same.

“Gross, don't go spreading Shiro’s cooties around here.” Pidge scowled, stepping out of the kitchen, hesitating slightly. “But I do want to know what's happening between you two.” Lance nodded smugly, winking at Pidge.

“Not to fret, young one. You will hear every detail.” He smirked, laughing when Pidge recoiled and made a fearful noise. He turned to fix Hunk with his glare, getting another noise. “Hunk, I need you to help me make some delicious treats."


End file.
